1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wind turbines and more particularly pertains to a new blade pitch-controlled wind turbine system for achieving maximum wind efficiency with variable speed and blade pitch control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wind turbines is known in the prior art. More specifically, wind turbines heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a control system including a subtractor for generating a difference signal; a device for generating from the difference signal a first blade control signal greater than a minimum level, from a device for generating a second blade control signal greater than a minimum level, from first blade control signal and the difference signal; a device for generating a third blade control signal for adjusting the pitch of variable-pitch angle blades, from second blade control signal and power rate signal. Another prior art includes a wind power installation having a rotor with at least one blade and an adjusting device for the rotor blade. An adjusting device with more than one drive for one rotor blade is provided. By virtue of that arrangement each drive only has to furnish a corresponding fraction of the power output, it can be of a correspondingly smaller design configuration, and it imposes a correspondingly lower loading on the subsequent components.
Further, another prior art describes a redundant and fail-safe blade system of a wind turbine including at least one blade pitch drive and at least two power control modules for controlling the blade pitch drive. The power control modules are connected to the blade pitch drive by a switching unit which allows an alternative connection between the blade pitch drive and any of the power control modules. In operation, the blade pitch drive is controlled by only one of the power control modules. If a malfunction of the currently operating power control module is detected, switching unit provides a connection to the other power control module to allow an ongoing operation of the wind turbine without an unplanned or forced shut-down. Also, another prior art includes a wind turbine blade pitch system for moving the blades to control their pitch in the event of a power failure. The system includes at least one backup that has a non-electrical component that can pitch the blades in the event that the power failure adversely affects the electrical blade pitch actuator system. Embodiments include pitch systems that have a plurality of pitch driving systems including, but not limited to electrical systems, hybrid electrical/mechanical systems and non-electrical systems. The non-electrical systems include mechanical, pneumatic or hydraulic systems. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new blade pitch-controlled wind turbine system.